Hamilsquad Au
by RedLightning62
Summary: This is my very first story, so please go easy on me. I really love the Hamilton Musical and the different Alternate Universes that are within the Fandom. So I decided to make my own Au. The story is mostly in the perspective of Aaron, cuz' he's my most favorite character. This is also like a Modern Au with some of my own characters. None of this is factual, obviously.
1. Prologue

Prologue

No one's Pov

Once upon a time there was a wealthy, loving couple named David and Arora who had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, in St. Louis, Missouri. His name was Aaron and his parents loved him dearly. But this family would soon be shattered because of a horrible, deadly disease. The new parents were very worried for their baby boy, so they fled to the farthest part of St. Louis were the plague didn't reach. No one knew how it spread or where it came from. But, panic soon struck the streets of Louis and it was crazy! Riots, burning buildings, people preaching about how the 'End' is coming, and of course the type of people who would point fingers out of fear and ignorance. The Government didn't know what to do, they were completely useless. The only things that the doctors could do for the people was to tell them what the symptoms were if you had caught it. If you had a strong heart or the will to live, then it would take two days before you die. If you were weak then you will almost die immediately. This would happen if you had gotten it;

1: You will start to get weak

2: You will have really bad headaches

3: Sweating profusely (even in a well air. conditioned room)

4: Passing out (blackouts)

5: Coughing up blood

6: Death

The doctors called it the Deadly Six or . One after the other people were dropping like flies. It was a living nightmare. The only good thing about it was that you wouldn't get it if you hung around someone who had it. But still, it was hard to get away from it because . came in a form of a crimson fog or mist. So, Aaron's parents thought that it would be best if they would move to England with Daniel and Donna, David's parents and Aaron's grandparents. It would be safer for their baby and them.

[Time Skip]

David and Arora would have never guessed that the airport would be so crowded, but that wasn't going to stop them! Their top priority was to protect Aaron and that's what they were going to do. He was only four months old when this disaster struck! David left to buy tickets for the next plane to London, while Arora was holding Aaron and humming to him to keep him from crying. Then out of nowhere, Arora could hear screaming and wailing in the far corner of the airport and she turned to see what all the commotion was about but froze when she saw one of the staff members. This woman collapsed to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. But by the time that someone had had the courage to help her, she had sadly died. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her mangled and messy hair covering half of her face.

Arora suddenly lightly squeezed Aaron, who had noticed this change and looked up at his mother and saw tears forming in her eyes. So, he looked over to see why his mother was crying and saw a young man pushing people out of the way and running over to the lady that had just died. He kneeled down and started to cry, scream, and yell while holding her slumped body in his arms. He looked up to the ceiling and yelled, "WHY GOD! WHY! MOM PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" This man was in so much pain and sorrow that he had a heart attack and died by his mother's side. Seeing this made Arora cry silently and Aaron could feel her tears dropping on his face. So he looked up and reached out his tiny hands and touched her wet cheek.

Arora looked down and smiled when she felt her son's hand on her cheek. David finally came back with tickets for First Class, since Aaron's father was rich. David looked at his wife and saw that she was crying and asked in a panicked voice, "What's wrong sweety?!" All she did was point towards the two who had just died. He turned around and saw what she was pointing at and instantly knew why she was crying. She was crying out of sympathy and fear. David took her in his embrace and hugged her while whispering in her ear, and telling her that it will be alright. Arora finally stopped crying and said "Let's go" in a weak voice. She was sick and tired of seeing people dying from this horrendous virus. David nodded in agreement and grabbed his wife by the waist, so that they could walk side by side onto the plane. The flight to England was quite peaceful, since it was first class after all. It took them around seven to eight hours to get to E.N.A (England's National Airport). When they stepped out of the plane, David saw his parents waving towards them. Arora was so relieved that they made it out alive and was very happy to see Daniel and Donna again after all these years. David grabbed Aaron out of Arora's arms so that she could go hug and greet her father and mother in law. When she hugged them, she just broke down in tears because she was just so scared about everything that has happened in these past few months. She was very scared that she won't be able to see her baby grow up.

"Now, now….Enough of that. You are safe here and nothing is going to harm you," Donna said as she grabbed her handkerchief and wiped Arora's face. "Now, where is my grandson?," Daniel said with a hearty chuckle, "Hello father, mother, this is our beautifully handsome son, Aaron." Aaron then, did some adorable baby talk and they all shared a light hearted laugh. They were finally safe from the deadly grasp of .

[Time Skip]

Seven Years have passed and Aaron is now 7 years old, living with his parents and grandparents. It is rather peaceful and nice. Aaron is a really smart kid and loves to read, but he isn't very social. He'll only be social if he needs to be, but if it's up to him he will most likely be alone reading. Back in Louis, the authorities have figured out a way to contain . but the doctors and scientists still haven't found a cure yet. Back in England with Aaron and his family they have been living a stress free life. Daniel had many different jobs, Donna is a tailor, David is a lawyer, and Arora is a baker . Everyone was in love with her baking, she was the best cake and pie baker out there!

[Time Skip]

Two years have passed and everything was going great until David and Arora had mysteriously fallen ill but had gotten better because it was only the common cold. Everyone had thought that it was the Deadly Six ( .). Aaron's parents were loved by all, except for the other high class pricks of society. The other rich people hated them solely because they would be nice and help those in the middle or low classes. They would hold charities for the less fortunate and fund homes for the homeless and give food to the hungry.

David and Arora were truly great people and parents. One day Aaron noticed that his dad hadn't gone into work today, so he was interested in knowing why. So, he went to ask, "Pa...Are you alright? I noticed that you didn't leave for work today," Aaron said in a concerned tone. "I'm fine son, I-*cough*cough*," David said as reassuring as possible with a few coughs in between. "But Pa, you don't look ok. You sound sick. I'm worried about you…. and Ma. Grandpa told me about what happened when I was younger," Aaron said as tears began to form in his eyes, "I don't want to lose you two!," he yelled, now crying. His father looked down at him and kneeled down on one knee. He then put one of his hands on Aaron's shoulder and said, "I know son, but you must learn that all good things must come to an end. Everything dies one day. It is just apart of life." Aaron sniffled. He knew what his father meant, he wasn't stupid. But, he just didn't want to believe it, he was a kid after all. Nobody should have to lose their parents at such a young age. David stood up and turned around, his back now facing his son. David then said, "I just want you to know that me and your mother love you very much and we want you to live a happy life without grief. We want you to grow up and go to a good college. Find some friends, good friends that won't abandon you. Find the perfect girl, protect her and one day marry her." "I want you to have fun while you still can and don't think about the cruelty in this world, but don't be ignorant to it either. In other words, help those who need help, and try to stop those who are evil and those who have malicious intent," David finally finished saying. He turned around and looked at Aaron with such a warm smile but then he coughed, and what he saw was unexpected. David saw a little bit of blood in the palm of his hand. He knew what this meant so he got a little closer to Aaron and hugged him for a good minute. Then he patted him on the head and said, "Now run along. I will be fine, trust me." Aaron nodded his head and turned to leave from his father's room, he knew that he could trust his father, right? After David closed the door to his bedroom he started to sweat and his heart started to race. Oh no, he thought. "This is bad, it's starting to spread, I must hurry!" He ran to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and his quill, then he started to right down his dying will. After he was done he pulled out his phone and called his wife. Meanwhile Arora was with her mother in law when her phone started to ring. "Oh, it's from David!," She said in an excited voice. "Hey David! What's wrong? You don't sound to good." Arora's happy expression soon turned to dread as she gasped. "Are you sure it's…... .?" she whispers. "...Yes hone-," he was cut off by a series of coughs and choking sounds. "Please...hurry," David said as his language started to slip. "Oh God! Honey? Honey!," Arora was now scared and panicking. Donna soon caught on and grabbed Arora by the arm and basically dragged her to the car and drove like it was the end of the world.

(Aaron's Pov)

Back with Aaron, he was still worried about his dad's sudden behavior but his dad told him not to worry, so to get his mind off of what he said, Aaron decided to go read one of his favorite books, Theodore Boone: Kid Lawyer by John Grisham. Aaron put his reading glasses on while playing some nice peaceful music and started back on chapter 3, where he had previously left off at. He's been reading this book for a while now, and he's not your average child either. He liked reading and was always willing to learn new things, but he wasn't interested with meeting people and making friends. "Ha...making friends, why would I need friends. Those types of things are trivial and unnecessary," Aaron thought aloud as he flipped through another page. "Hmm...though, I would like to know what father meant." After around, what seemed like, an hour or two Aaron heard a loud thump like the sound of someone falling. He placed his book down and took off his glasses, and started to walk towards that strange sound. "Hmm, I could've sworn that mysterious sound come from dad's room. I hope he's alright," just as Aaron was about to open the door to his parents room he heard the front door open and spun around, did a complete 180 and ran to the couch and jumped on it and pretended to read his book again. "Why hello there Aaron, what are you doing on the couch reading again? Why don't you ever go out and play with the other kids?" Danielle said coming through the door with groceries. "Hey Gramps. I just really, really love reading and playing unnecessary "games" with other children my age is complete and utterly pointless, if you ask me. Oh and kids are baby goats not humans." Aaron said as he put the book down again and hugged his grandfather. Aaron grabbed some of the bags and they both walked to the kitchen.

Daniel shook his head and just smiled, he has been trying to get Aaron to be a little more social and it's not like he's shy or anything, he just chooses not to go out be...A kid or child. "I'm just saying, you should get out of the house more often. And at least try to be nice to other kids your age," Daniel said, now with some sternness in his voice.

But that didn't faze Aaron at all. Aaron just looked at his grandfather in the eyes and just said no, with his eyes. He then went back to putting the rest of the groceries away. "Ok sport...you win," Daniel said with a hearty laugh. "Yeah...ok" Aaron said, slightly annoyed. "Oh grandpa, dad was acting a little strange earlier. Right before you came in, I thought I heard a thump like the sound of someone falling. I'm really worried," Aaron said whilst putting some of the food in the refrigerator. "Oh? Ok, hold on, stay here and wait for me to come back," Danielle said with a now serious tone. Aaron knew for sure now that something fishy was going on. His grandfather was always a happy and carefree person and hardly ever had a serious tone in his voice but when he did, sh## would go down.  
"Ok...," Aaron said. As he said that, his stomach filled up with dread and fright but he remained unmoved and stayed in the kitchen. 

(End of Aaron's Pov)

(No one's Pov)

Danielle walked out of view from the kitchen and Aaron, and then begun to walk down the hallway to his son's room. "David? Are you ok in there?," Danielle called out, but there was no answer. Danielle was now a little scared, so he took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was pitch black, so Daniel decided to take out his phone and use the flashlight feature to find the light switch. When he found the light switch, he couldn't believe his eyes. Daniel rushed over to his son lying on the ground in front of his desk with his quill still in his hand. "DAVID! David!," Danielle yelled as he slapped the shit out of David whilst holding him in his arms. David moved a little bit and Daniel then slapped him again! "Oh Jesus Christ! What the Hell was that for, Dad!?," David screamed from getting pip slapped out of him by his father. "You scared the life out of me! Almost made me have a heart attack, dammit!," Danielle said while chuckling a little because he was glad his son wasn't dead. Back in the kitchen, Aaron just couldn't shake this damn feeling he had. So he rushed to his father's room, which was upstairs, and heard his father yell. He almost slipped on the first step but that didn't stop him! Aaron got up and made a left and saw that the door was wide open and ran in fast. Aaron was shocked and pissed to find out that he was worried for nothing. He was so embarrassed when he saw his father and grandfather laughing. Laughing!? He was so angry that by the time Daniel and David noticed him, they tried to say something, but he left irritated. David could see that Aaron was upset, so he decided to apologize later. But, for now he wanted him to calm down. "I can't believe those two!," Aaron said as he marched to his room. "I was so damn worried about him and then I find out that he's sharing a freaking chuckle with the old fart," Aaron was fuming. But he really didn't mean all of the mean stuff he said. He just needed to calm down, so he went to his room which is to the left of his parents room. After Aaron left, Danielle helped his son off of the floor and onto the bed. "Now tell what happened son. Aaron is very worried about you and Arora," Danielle said, now concerned. "I... father I coughed up blood, I could have the virus," David said in a shaky voice. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all because today was January 25th and Aaron's birthday was tomorrow. David didn't want to miss his son's 10th birthday. "Dad, do you think you could get me as much medicine as possible? I refuse to die! Especially before my son's birthday!," David said in a now determined voice. Danielle was a doctor so, he nodded and said, "I'll be right back. Now don't you die on me," he said jokingly than he immediately regretted that last part. David just looked at him with a "wtf" look on his face. David was so done with his father's shit. Like who the hell makes a dying joke to someone who might die!? Meanwhile, Donna slammed on the God that Arora had her seat belt on or else she would've been thrown through the window of the car. "Sorry, dear. You know this car is as old as me," Donna chuckled to a nervous Arora. "Ok, whatever, I just hope that we made it in time," Arora said as she pulled her keys from out of her purse. She opened the door and saw Aaron in the kitchen cooking something while reading the cookbook that she made for him. 

(Aaron's Pov)

Aaron turned his head sideways as far as humanly possible when he heard the keys jingle. "Hi Ma, hi Grandma. How was your day?," He said as he looked back at the food he was cooking to make sure it didn't burn.  
"Oh, ummm... We're fine sweetie, where's your father?," Arora said nervously, still worried about her husband and was even more confused on why Aaron wasn't worried. "Oh he's fine," Aaron said in an annoyed and sarcastic tone. Arora and Donna looked at each other and then back at him. "Umm….Ok, did something happen? Because I'm very confused right now," Donna said. Aaron froze for a second, but then looked at her. "Why do you ask?," he questioned. "You seem agitated. Care to explain?," Donna asked. Aaron sighed. He didn't really know what to say to them. He was still having mixed emotions. "It's ok sweetie, we won't get mad if you tell us. What's bothering you so much?," Arora said in a kind voice. Aaron took a deep breath. "I was wondering why I had heard a loud thud earlier and asked Grandpa if he could check on Pa. He said he would. I got curious after a little while, but heard Papa scream. I was scared and concerned. But, when I went upstairs, he and Grandpa were laughing. I was upset. I really thought Pa could've been hurt or dead," he explained. Donna just covered her mouth and Arora took a deep breath and walked over to Aaron. Aaron was afraid of what might happen next, so he closed his eyes tight, but then he felt his mom wrap her arms around him instead of a slap to the face. "It's alright Aaron. I'm not mad at you. If I were you to be honest, I would've been just as angry," Arora said. Aaron couldn't believe what he had just heard. The fact the she wasn't mad at him in the slightest was puzzling. After the long embrace, Arora finally let go of Aaron and left to check up on David. Which means bad news for Aaron. Donna just looked at Aaron and had the smuggest look on her face. He instantly knew what was going to happen next. "So Aaron. How's my favorite grandson?," she asked. "I'm your only grandson," he replied. "True. But, why don't you go out for a little while? Meet some new people and go to new places," she suggested. He sighed."Because I don't want to, grandma," he said in an annoyed and pissed of tone. "Can't I just eat in peace without you nagging me about pointless things?," Aaron said while raising his voice. Just a tad bit so he wouldn't come off as rude. Donna was enjoying the fact that he was flustered like this. She smiled. "Is it because my, wittle babeh is antisocial?," Now Aaron was really pissed off because he hated when she would pull out the baby talk on him! "Grandma. Please. I beg of you. Don't do that voice. It's wretched," he said. She smiled. She knew he hated it, but she still did it. "Aww, what's teh matter, baby face" she said and grabbed his cheeks. He was angry but humiliated. His face went red with embarrassment. "Stop that! That hurts. Also, I'm young, but actually have common sense unlike most kids my age," he said as he swatted her hand away. "Why won't you just have some fun," she asked. "Because fun to me is different from your definition. I like reading, cooking, learning about new things, and writing. Just let me do what I like to do," he snapped. He knew he sounded kinda mean, but it seemed to be the only way for her to listen. "You know what that sounds like to me…." Donna said as she had this mischievous grin spread upon her face, "You just need to be TAUGHT on how to have FUN," she said. He became even more annoyed. Why didn't anyone understand that he was unique and wanted to do what he liked to do? Was it really that hard to comprehend? Aaron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Look grandma, I know you love me and you are trying to do what you think is best for me, but is there anyway I can negotiate a way out of this?" Donna thought for a second and then looked back at Aaron with a devilish grin, "Ok...I think we can make a deal." Aaron didn't like the look that was plastered on her face. You know what...Aaron just looked at her and shook his head and went back to eating his damn Cockles (mmm delicious). He then got up with his plate and walked over to the sink, while keeping eye contact with Donna. He narrowed his eyes in a disapproving way and then turned around so he could wash his dishes. After Aaron was done washing, drying and putting the dishes away. He took a long deep breath and walked over to the couch where Donna gestured him to sit.

"So here's the deal, for your birthday, I want you to go to the park tomorrow with a couple of the neighborhood kids and actually have fun," Donna said. "And in return, you'll never ask me to do something like this again, unless I want to." Aaron said, already regretting this deal. "YUP! That's the deal. Hey, you're really smart," Donna said while cackling. Aaron just sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, Aaron and Donna made a deal and then went upstairs to go to bed. Donna winked at Aaron and he just begrudgingly huffed & looked away. Aaron walked into the bathroom, did what he needed to do and then went to his bedroom. He sighed. "Today was Hell. I'm so damn tired, I just want to sleep and forget everything that had happened today. Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

[The Next Day]

(Aaron's Pov)

Ah, the sun is shining, birds chirping and the sound of everything coexisting together in harmony, what could possibly go wrong? "WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

Oh….right, Aaron's family members are fucking insane. "Ugh…... can't this place ever be peaceful and QUIET!," Aaron yelled in an annoyed and tired voice while putting his pillow over his head. He has to wake up to this BS every single freaking day. It was really irritating. As he tried to get comfortable again, he could hear the annoying squeak of his door open and the creaking sound of the wooden floor boards. He knew that someone was in his room and that they were failing miserably to keep quiet because he could obviously hear their very loud breathing. Aaron smirked and just thought of a brilliant way of getting back at them for all the torture and hell that they had put him through the previous day. Maybe I'll just act sick, to get back at them, Aaron thought to himself. "Umm...Ugh, my head hurts and…..my throat burns," Aaron said in a poor monotone voice. He was no actor, so he doesn't know how to lie or act, at all. "Oooh Aaron. Are you trying to lie yourself out of our deal?" Donna said in a terrifying voice. Aaron was scared out of his mind because he wasn't expecting Donna to be in the room.

Aaron had to think fast if he wanted to survive! "Umm….Good morning nana," He said whilst getting up and slowly walking around her while keeping eye contact and then sprinted for the bathroom. "Hey! Don't try to change the subject mister! Get back here!," Donna yelled but was obviously struggling back the urge to laugh.

(End of Aaron's Pov)

(No one's Pov)

Arora opened the door to the bathroom and saw Aaron running towards her and Donna not far behind him. She was so damn confused and when Aaron stopped in front of her to take a quick breath they both looked at each other in the eyes and she winked at him. Aaron knew what this meant and was glad his mum had his back. Donna was so close to catching him when all of a sudden Arora stepped in front of her and closed the door behind Aaron. "Hey Donna, what are you doing running around the house this early in the morning?," Arora said sweetly with a sneaky smirk on her face. Donna knew what she was doing and just chuckled, I might as well play along, Donna thought. "I was just…..trying to wish my grandson a happy birthday," Donna said with a pause. Arora chuckled and started a little chat with Donna so that her son had a little more time to run or hide. In the bathroom, Aaron could hear them talking through the door and was so grateful to have a mother like Arora. "Ok, I have to find a way out of here," Aaron thought aloud and started to scan the room. From the corner of his eye he saw a laundry shoot and decided to jump in, he really didn't want to but what other choices did he have. Good thing he was still small enough to fit in the medium sized square. He opened the shoot and climbed in but he was smart enough to put the trash can in front of the little door, so that Donna would have to look for the exit. Plus the shoot would take him to the basement where there were lots of places to hide. "This is great! Now all I have to do is slowly climb down and I'll be fine," Aaron said in a slight sarcastic tone. He did not know he would have to wake up like this, but with this family anything can happen. Aaron didn't really like tight spaces, mainly because Donna would always make everyone watch stupid horror movies with the main characters getting squished by closing walls. So basically Aaron was kinda emotionally scared of tight spaces, but he knew that horror movies were fake, right?

Donna and Arora were now just awkwardly staring at each other for a good minute and it was just really uncomfortable. "Soooooo….Could you move please?," Donna asked nicely, and Arora just blinked and moved to the side so that Donna could get passed her. Arora was in such a weird and awkward position that she just couldn't say anything. And just walked away, meanwhile Donna opened the door and was expecting to find a scared quivering boy trying to hide behind the curtains of the shower in the tub but was shocked to find nothing. "Hmmm, where is he?," Donna questioned and looked around the room. It's a really big bathroom and was confused until she heard a cough. "Damn, dust….Why doesn't anyone clean these things. Or just get a new venting system," Aaron muttered, unaware that his cough just might get him caught. "Hmm...This is taking longer than expected, I wonder if I will be ok if I just let go, I'm pretty sure th-" Aaron was cut off by the sound of his grandmother opening the door to the shoot. Aaron's heart stopped and there was silence. He knew she was there because he could see the light of the bathroom shining through the corridor. But he was wondering why she hadn't called out to him but then out of nowhere she just rammed her head through the medium sized door and yelled "HERE'S DONNA!" in a crazed voice.

(😂 lol, Here's Johnny Reference)

Aaron screamed. He let go off his grip and fell all the way down to the basement where there was a basket full of clothes and towels. Thank god there was some clothes down there or Aaron might've broken his spine or something vital. "Ugh, can this day get any worse…," He thought as he rubbed the lower part of his back and climbed out of the laundry basket. "Oops," Donna said while looking down. Welp, time to go and see if he isn't dead ," she said with a small chuckle. Aaron walked up the stairs to the living room and saw his mum and pa sitting at the table laughing and drinking tea. David looked over and saw a very, very agitated Aaron looking dead at him. "Ah, Aaron. I assume Donna woke you up. Your mother was just telling me that Donna was terrorising the birthday boy," David said with a little chuckle at the end of his sentence. Aaron was not amused and just stared at his dad. Now he was just really embarrassed and everyone could see that because his cheeks were as red as a tomatoes. Arora and David both offered Aaron some waffles and he obliged. Besides this was the only good thing that could possibly happen today. Arora's waffles were the best! But of course Aaron would think that. Donna finally came downstairs and chuckled when she saw the pissed off glare of Aaron's eyes and was also laughing because of how red his cheeks were. Right then, Daniel walked through the door with one of his rich buddies and they were sharing a nice laugh together. But then Donna, Aaron, Arora & David heard a young voice and looked over towards the door to see who that was. "Father, why are we here? I can't let my friends see me here!," Said an uptight and impatient young boy. Daniel and Mr. Lee looked down and just started to laugh again.

"Hehe, well it looks like, you're going to need to do a lot of explaining bro," Daniel winked and nudged him in the arm and chuckled. Daniel invited them in, because it would be rude to not let his dearest friend in and plus he was the mayor. David, Arora and Donna all got up to greet their guest. While Aaron just starred with an unsatisfied look of disgust on his face when he saw Charles Lee in his doorway. Daniel and Christopher Lee were childhood friends, so of course they didn't care about what the other high class members would say about this. Well, technically they all hated David and Arora….So Daniel and Donna really have nothing to do with that but they will defend them! Christopher sat down on the couch with Daniel and the other adults and motioned for Charles to sit down as well. He didn't really want to because he thought he might be infected by the B.N.T.M.A.L.C.M (being nice to middle and low class members) syndrome but he couldn't say no to his father. Charles was truly a grade A asshole and prick. Aaron clenched his fist with anger and just got up and left but before he could leave Donna called Aaron to come over and say hi. This was very bad because he was using all of his self control to not snap. Be just stood there with his back to everyone. "Honey what's wrong?," Arora asked in a concerned tone, while everyone went quiet and looked in his direction. "If I told you, you'd all just be disappointed. Now, I must go before something bad happens," Aaron's tone and demeanor was completely different now, he sounded serious but…..intimidating. Nobody knew what to say, they were all puzzled. Daniel was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Now Aaron, don't be too hasty now. We have guests," he said. "Guests? Ha, the only people I see here are those who have morals and those who do not," He said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Wow….I can really feel the tension here, maybe we came at a bad time," Christopher said. Everyone was really surprised when Aaron turned around and said, "You can stay sir, but he has to go!" His kind isn't welcomed here," Aaron said with a light growl. "Wait a minute why did I just growl," he thought. But that didn't matter because what happened next was really bizarre.

"I take it, that you don't really like me very much," Lee said with a evil smirk on his face. That look he flashed Aaron just pissed him off even more! "Well, you're very correct on that one," He growled again. Ok now Aaron was confused on why he was growling so much but he was too angry to figure it out.

"My my, who would've guessed that the lone wolf would try to fight the alpha. It's a shame that someone like you could actually think they can beat me," Lee said with a toothy grin, and got up to face the angry boy. Christopher knew what was about to happen and so did everyone else. So they all got up and stood in between the two. "Charles! I demand you to stop this instant!," Christopher said angrily. Lee didn't look at his father at all but was still keeping eye contact with Aaron and said with an evil grin spread across his face, "But father, I'm just trying to put this mutt in his place". And with that Charles just started to cackle and then got punched in the face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT!," Aaron yelled in rage. He then gripped him up by the collar and started to beat the living daylight out of him. "Aaron!," His parents and grandparents screamed at him but he didn't listen. He was letting out all of his pent up rage on this poor rich kid. He did deserve the punch to the face but this was going to far. "Father! Help me please!," Lee wailed like a little bitch. But Christopher just crossed his arms and shook his head in a 'no way'. "Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself son. I told you to stop challenging people in their own houses but you didn't want to listen. You provoked him and now you must pay the price," Chris said as he went to sit down again. David had had enough of this brutality because now Lee was bleeding….Everywhere, and so were Aaron's knuckles. So David grabbed his son and tried to pull him off of Lee, but….this task wasn't as easy as it looked.

"NO! I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS BASTARD! HE NEEDS TO FEEL MY WRATH! He has beaten up so many innocent people, who had never done anything wrong! He only did it just because they were in a lower class then him! He needs to pay for his crimes!," Aaron kept yelling and trying to get out of the grip of his father. He basically just lost it. He was acting like a wild animal at this point.

Daniel just walked behind him and stuck a needle in his neck that had anesthesia in it. Let's just say he was going to take a very long nap, until he calms down. Well this was embarrassing. Lee was passed out on the floor, his face covered in blood. David and Donna apologizing to Mr. Lee and Daniel patching up Charles in another room. Arora took a knocked out Aaron to his room and waited for him to wake up. Aaron opened his eyes. They weren't brown anymore though. They were a reddish color now. He let out a groan and a low growl. He sat up and looked at his hands that had dried blood on them. "Aaron," his mother said. "Yes?," he asked. "Would you like to explain to me what just happened. Since when are you so violent? You've never done that. You're always so calm and collective," she said. He was still angry, but it was a rocky emotion. "I'm very upset as you can see. I've had enough! It's always someone looking down upon me and judging me. I just want to be left alone. Why is that so hard? Leave me alone. Just for once in your lives, let me do what I WANT TO DO," he replied. Arora didn't know that's how he had felt. She didn't know that he was so bothered and oppressed. But then Donna burst through the door! "Ok! Enough touchy feely! Me and and Aaron still have a deal to settle," Donna said in an excited tone. He was getting angrier. "Ugh….what did I just say?," Aaron said. It took every ounce in his body to keep as calm as he possibly could.

Arora just looked at Donna and shook her head. But did Donna care? Nope! She loves her grandson, but a deal is a deal. "Come on Aaron, you promised," She said in a pleading voice. "No I didn't. We made a deal, but not a promise," he replied. "Deals? Promises? There are all the same," she said. "NO THEY AREN'T!," he snapped. Donna and Arora seemed shocked. What has gotten over Aaron. Why was he so hostile? Aaron knew deep down that he didn't mean to yell at them, but he was so fed up and couldn't hold back anymore. "Aaron. Are we putting too much pressure on you? Is that why you seem so aggressive lately?," his mother asked in a kind voice. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe if I was left the fuck alone, it wouldn't be such a problem," he said sarcastically. "Aaron Burr!," Donna yelled. "You know what. I'm not taking this anymore. I'm done with it. ALL OF IT," he said grabbing a coat. He stormed out of his room and downstairs. "Don't you dare walk out that door! AARON!" Donna screamed behind him. He kept walking past his father and out the door. He had had enough of them, people around him, and everything in between. He was just done. David and Daniel saw Aaron walk pass them and did nothing. David held Donna back and just let him go. He knew that Aaron would come back after he had calmed down. Arora just sat on his bed and cried silently. She was worthless and didn't know what to do.

Aaron walked on into the woods across from his house. He kicked everything he could. He let out a scream that echoed. Why didn't anyone understand him? "What have I done to deserve this?," he said. He went on.

"My, my….what a tasty little thing you are? What are doing out here alone?," said a mysterious deep voice. All Aaron could see were red crimson eyes staring directly into his eyes. "Who the Hell are you?," Aaron asked. He just didn't give a shit at the moment. "Why, I'm just a lone stranger that is hungry, Tis' all," The creature said.

"How come I can't see you? Are you scared?," Aaron asked it. "If you saw me you'd try to run," it said "What the hell was this dude talking about?," Aaron thought. "JUST COME OUT ALL READY!," he said. "Ok….If you say so child," it replied. When the creature came out of the woods Aaron couldn't believe his eyes, all of his rage turned to fear when he saw this 8 foot tall Werewolf standing upright. It was half black and half white.

"Hmmmmm….I can smell your fear, young one," the wolf said. Aaron gulped as he didn't know what to do. He was really wishing he hadn't left the house now. "STAY back-" Aaron said while stumbling back and falling on the ground. The large beast inched closer. "Please don't eat me! I…...ummm... I don't taste well!," he tried to negotiate. Without hesitation, it lunged forward and bit down on his arm. Aaron had never screamed so loudly and long. This pain was immensely excruciating.

Meanwhile, Arora was still crying when she heard the loud scream of her baby. She knew something was wrong! Arora ran down the stairs and grabbed David and told the rest of them to get some weapons. "Sweety, what's wrong? Why are you panicked?!," David asked, now concerned. "I HEARD AARON SCREAM! I know it was our baby! I just know it!," Arora yelled. "I'll get the rifles!," Donna said. Daniel decided to stay at the house to set up his doctor stuff. "Be safe you three," Daniel said.

David was beating himself up, he just knew he should've followed him, but he wanted to be a good father and trust that he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Aaron's parents were afraid to find their son dead. Back with Aaron and the beast, he had somehow managed to get away from the beast. He had a sharp stick with him but he was weak because his right arm was broken and bleeding everywhere. "I have to get out of here! What the hell was I thinking! Leaving the house at this hour!," Aaron was so scared but determined to escape from this damn monster. In the distance, Aaron could hear his folks and his grandma and tried to yell out to them, but he was in so much pain that nothing came out. He knew, that he was fucked. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, CHILD!," The wolf said as he slashed down trees and everything else that was in his way of his dinner. "Aaron! Where are you my baby?," Arora called out to him. "Aaron come on, this better not be a prank!," Donna said while holding a Marksman Rifle. "Guys…...I mean gals, stay focused. We have to find him before something bad happens," David said while holding a Shotgun that has a flashlight attached to it.

"MOTHER!," was the only thing that Aaron could muster. He collapsed unconscious. They ran until they finally found him. "Aaron! My baby boy!," Arora screeched holding him. She cradled him in her arms.

"What do you think you're doing with my dinner!?" David looked up and almost dropped his gun when he saw the red eyed beast starring him down. He was so shocked that he couldn't do anything. The werewolf was about to slash at him when Donna shot it right in the chest. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY AND GRANDBABY, YA BITCH!," she snapped. The beast left…..for now, this child wasn't worth this much trouble. Arora was crying. She had thought that she had lost her only child until he started moving. "Oh thank God! Your okay!," she sobbed. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Ma, could we just go home now," he said weakly. He did had a broken arm and a sprained ankle. David dropped to his knees. He wouldn't been dog chow if it wasn't for his mother. "Come on David, we need to get Aaron some medical attention….NOW!," Donna yelled to snap her son out of it. So David helped Arora carry their son, while Donna was boasting about how awesome she was with that rifle. Back at the house, Daniel received a phone call telling him to open the door. When he opened the front door he was shocked to see his grandson unconscious in his son's arms and bleeding too. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?," Daniel said panicked while placing Aaron on the table and doing his doctor stuff.

"You won't believe this but-" David was about to say when Donna cut him off and yelled "WEREWOLVES EXIST! I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALL! BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!," she said. Everyone just stared at her with a wtf look on their faces. They didn't feel like dealing with her bullshit right now.

"Daniel…...what does this mean for Aaron?," Arora asked. "Well if he really did get bit by a 'werewolf' then only two things will happen. He'll die or he'll get turned…" After Daniel said that last part everyone had mixed emotions. They didn't know what to say or feel.

[END OF PROLOGUE]


	2. Chapter 1

**Main Story (P1)**

 **No one's Pov**

Six years have past since the incident with that beast and thankfully Aaron has recovered nicely. Though he can't remember anything that had happened, that horrid night. Daniel assumed that it might have been traumatizing for him, so his brain is keeping it locked away. "So you're telling me that he has suppressed memories?," Donna and Arora asked. "I'm not sure. I guess you're going to have to ask him yourselves," Daniel stated. "Well…..Should we tell him that he might be….you know?," Arora said shyly. She didn't want to lie to him but was afraid that he might be afraid of himself. "No...I don't think we should tell him, unless he remembers...We can't tell him," David said nervously. "I just don't like lying to people, especially Aaron. I'm always honest with him! I can't start lying all of a sudden!," Arora said angrily. "Arora sweety, now you know that he might act differently towards you if you're always being honest and not 'acting like a parent'," Donna said. "Besides he'll be going back to Highschool tomorrow. He is sixteen after all," she said sighing. "Age doesn't matter, Donna, age doesn't matter," Daniel said whilst shaking his head. "Oh, I can't believe my baby is a sophomore. It seems he was just a young child only yesterday," Arora said while tearing up. "Oh I know honey, but we have to let him go some day," David said reassuringly. Donna, Daniel and David all agreed to keep this secret from Aaron. Arora just sat there quietly. She didn't like lying or keeping secrets from people. She was truly an angel. So while the others were talking, Arora slipped away, unnoticed, to go check on her baby.

 **[Aaron's Pov]**

"Ugh…what the hell happened? How long have I been asleep? Why does everything hurt?," Aaron thought to himself. Aaron opened his eyes and sighed. It had been three weeks since he had woken up from the coma he was in. His mother has been 'babying' him since then, but he didn't mind. Then he just blushed thinking about it. "Oh god, that's embarrassing," Aaron said as he chuckled. He turned his head to the sound of his door opening. And saw his mother shyly peaking through. He stared at her for a good minute and was wondering why she hadn't come in yet. But soon realized that she hadn't noticed that he was awake. "...Ummm, mom? Could you come in please? You're letting all of the cold air in," Aaron said to get her attention. He coughed a little. She snapped out of it and her face turned a light red color out of embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry baby," Arora said as she walked over to his bedside and sat down. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," he said. "Well you're my baby," she replied. They both shared a light chuckle. Arora felt so guilty for not telling Aaron the truth. He could read her face like a book. "Hey mom...Do you have something you want to say? I'm all ears," he said trying to make her feel better. All she could do was inch closer and hug him tightly. For sure, he knew something was wrong. It was the way she hugged him. It was the type of hug that someone gives you before they tell you something bad. "You might not remember this….but, when you were young, you-," Arora was cut off by her tears. She choked up. She just couldn't look him in the eyes. This broke Aaron's heart, to see his mother this distraught. He tried to decipher what she was trying to tell him.

Then it hit him! He remembered! "I was bitten by...A wolf...no it wasn't a regular wolf. But I think I remember what had happened," Aaron said, still a bit confused. He could see in his mother's eyes that he was on the right track. They just stared at each for a few minutes….It was very awkward. Then they both let go of each other when they heard a knock on the door. Aaron's room was dimly lit and pretty big. It had his bed, a little couch and a desk in the corner of his room. The couch was near his door and so was his desk. His bed was near the window and the only object that was farthest from the door. "Uh, you can come in," Aaron spoke first, to whoever was outside his door. Daniel and Donna walked in and of course Donna had a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh god, why?," Aaron thought. He knew his grandma was up to know good. Daniel spoke first, "How are you feeling today, Aaron?" "I'm fine," He replied. "You and Arora was up here for a pretty long time, what were you two talking about? Any secrets?," Donna asked, glaring at Arora in particularly. Arora gulped and hid behind Aaron. Aaron turned around and looked his mom in the eyes and then winked. Then he turned back to face the other two and said, "Can't I have some quality time with my dear ol' mum? Secondly, it's none of your business what we were talking about. And third, what secrets would she even tell me!?," Aaron stated without hesitation. These two peeps were just baffled and flustered. They didn't know what to say or how to act. "Ummmm…..Ok, welp, I'm gonna just let you deal with this hun," Daniel said while putting his hands up and backed out of the room. Donna just looked at Daniel and rolled her eyes. "Ok….well I wasn't expecting that to happen. I thought you had my back! You coward!," Donna yelled towards Daniel. Aaron and Arora could hear Daniel saying 'whatever' down the hallway and they then laughed. "Tsk...I can't believe him!," Donna muttered under her breath.

For some odd reason Aaron could hear her easily but he didn't question it. "Well that was eventful," Arora said, then she got up and petted her son on the head. And again, this was strange but he kinda liked it, Aaron didn't know what the Hell was going on with his body, but he would soon remember...all of it. "Well sweety, I'm going to go the the store before it gets dark. Do you want anything?," Arora said. Aaron had a sudden need to protect his mom and just couldn't control this new instinct of his. "Ah mum! Let me come with you. It might be dangerous. You know, being alone...at night," Aaron said while blushing hard. He was super embarrassed that he just shouted that all out. Arora just smiled and thought that his actions were cute. "Well well well, it looks like his powers are coming in!," Donna exclaimed. Ok, now Aaron was really confused. "Powers? What the hell does she mean by powers?," he thought. Arora left the room to go get dressed so now Donna and Aaron were left alone in his dimly lit room. It was weird and awkward. "So….Are you just going to stare at me or what?," Aaron asked with an eyebrow raised. She always just stares at him awkwardly when ever they are alone together. It was kinda creepy. "Oh….yeah, I'm gonna just sit down, right here on this couch...k," Donna said suspiciously while keeping direct eye contact with him. Aaron just glared at her but soon just shook his head and looked away. "So ummm, I'm about to get undressed and dressed. So If you don't mind, I'd like to change in peace,"Aaron said with a bit of a growl at the end.

He didn't mean to growl, it just slipped. "Ok, I'll just close my eyes and you can pretend that I'm not even here. I'll be as quiet as a mouse," Donna said with a smirky grin. "That's not what I meant! Please get out woman!," Aaron snapped back at her. Donna was the only one that would constantly pester him. He never understood why she would do this. He loves her, he truly does but he needs his damn personal space sometimes. The only person that he doesn't mind being with him when he's really pissed off is his mother. She's the only one that understands him. Or even tries to understand him. But no! Everyone else is just like, 'you should be more like him or me' and all of that other stuff! He is sick of being compared to other people and most of all sick of Donna's Bull Shit! Then for a brief moment he felt something deep inside clawing at his soul to get free. His eyes turned a deep red, almost crimson, and his canines became sharp fangs. He also has claws for some odd reason, then in a blink of an eye, the only little bit of light went out. And it was pitch black, Donna could hear the slight sounds of growling and bones cracking. She was pretty confused but unaware of the danger that she has just brought upon herself. "Haha, very funny Aaron. What even is that sound? It's kinda spooky if ya ask me. I thought you hated that kind of stuff?," Donna jokingly said but there was no response. Just silence. So she decided to open her eyes and what she saw almost gave her a heart attack. She screamed but quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

He had transformed, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Mainly because Donna thought he would only change during the full moon. But was unaware that there were different breeds of Werewolves. Let's just say he was very tall on his hind legs and on all fours. "Ah….He-Hey th-ther-e….A-" Donna's voice was shaking with fear. She backed up against the wall and he then snapped his jaws at her and growled even louder. He inched even closer to her. Donna was scared shitless because all she could see were crimson glowing eyes in this pitch black room. So she made a leap of faith and lunged towards the light switch and flipped it. Aaron's fur was brown with a hint of red (so a brownish red color), his front paws, his hind legs, his tail, and fluffy wolf ears were all black. He was actually kind of cute minus the snarling and growling. All Donna could do was pray and close her eyes. She could feel his warm breath reach her neck. Donna was truly terrified and had to think of something quick! Before he actually decides to eat her. "I!... I'M SORRY AARON! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU DO THINGS THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO! AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING A SUPPORTIVE GRANDMOTHER!," Donna yelled, now with tears in her eyes. Aaron just glared at her with his wolf ears pointed backwards. But then he shook his head and his eyes went back to normal and he sat down in front of her and took a deep breath. "Look, I am…..sorry too. I should've told you how I felt from the beginning instead of bottling up my rage and emotions," Aaron said with his ears down, like a sad puppy. Donna was scared and shocked that he could talk….in this new form of his? "You…..CAN TALK!?," Donna said in a tone that went from fear to anger. "Hey! I didn't know I could talk in this form either, ok!?," Aaron said while putting his paw like hands in the air.

 **[Meanwhile]**

Arora was in the bathroom that was in her bedroom putting on some makeup, when she heard a low rumble that caught her off guard. Aaron may not have realized it, but his growl was low enough to shake an entire house. Like roaring thunder. She at first thought that it might have been a thunderstorm, but no. No, no, no. This wasn't an average sound. What on Earth could it have been? She hesitated, but looked down the hall to Aaron's room. His door was shut. But, for some reason, she had such a strange vibe from there. As if she knew that Aaron had done something that caused that sound.

She slowly and gradually went to his door. She gently gripped the doorknob as soft as she could. When the door opened, she saw the large wolf. It was watching her mother in law. Arora had never tried so hard to choke back a scream. She had no idea what would happen if she did. Aaron then noticed her and looked over. She saw it was him in those eyes. He seemed ashamed almost. As if he was a monster. Arora had no intent of him feeling such a way. He let out a soft whimpering whine. Like a dog who was very upset. Arora was puzzled and also ashamed that she actually thought her son was a monster. "Umm…..What, what happened here?," Arora asked in a concerned voice. She looked at both of them. She tried to look upset. Donna was so scared that she forgot all about Aaron being her grandson and just grabbed a cushion and shoved it towards his face and ran out of the room. "Nana wait! I can explain!," Aaron reached out but was too late. Now he just felt guilty and horrible. "Of course, why would anyone love a monster like myself," he thought. Arora took a deep breath and walked up to him. She grabbed his face lightly and brought his eyes up to her own and then she kissed him on the nose. Aaron was blushing real hard now, because he wasn't expecting his mum to do that. "Uhh...O_O.. What?," Aaron said in a shocked tone. He then gulped and looked away from her. "Come on big boy, let's go," Arora said with a kind gentle smile. "Wait! I can't go anywhere like this!," Aaron replied anxiously. Arora just looked at him and rolled her eyes, she then grabbed his ear and dragged him out of his room. "It's almost completely dark out, so nobody is going to notice you," Arora said, though she wasn't completely sure. "Really mum? Really, 'nobody' is going to notice a 14 foot tall werewolf!? I know you're smarter than that!," Aaron said in a sassy, sarcastic way. Well I guess the ear pinching doesn't hurt when you have a lot of fur. "Just walk on all fours, like a regular animal," Arora said while shrugging. Aaron could not believe she just said that. And he's so used to walking on two legs so it was kinda weird for him to not walk on two legs, but he gets it. Arora walked down the stairs and grabbed one of her coats that was hanging by the door. "Aaron, you ready to go?," She said, but when she turned around he was still at the top of the stairs

"Umm…? How am I going to get down there!? I'm too damn big!," Aaron just looked at his big, fluffy paws and groaned because he realized he was super sized! Arora chuckled and motioned him to walk on just looked at her and groaned even louder. "Ok, deep breath Aaron. Deep breath. You got this!," he thought. He got on all fours and slowly put his front paws out….It was a success! Then he did it again.. Nothing bad happened. Aaron looked victorious and proud that he only took two steps! But when he went to take another step he tripped and fell down the stairs.

BOOM! Was the sound of him hitting the floor. "SHIT! THAT HURTS!," Aaron winced and yelled in pain. Arora was trying so hard to keep her laughs at bay but a small chuckle escaped and he heard it! Aaron just shot her a mean glare and started to growl. Arora didn't care if he growled or not. She snapped a picture of him before going to help him up. "Mom...that wasn't funny!," Aaron stated as she helped him up. "Hehe... It kinda was. But I'm glad you made it, though it wasn't very graceful," She replied with a small chuckle. Aaron just rolled his eyes and got up. He then proceeded to walk to the door, still on his hind legs, and opened the door. Then the realization hit both of them like a ton of bricks….Aaron was too big to fit in the car. Now both of them just groaned. "Ok, this...this is fine. I was going to walk anyway!," Arora shouted without noticing. Aaron had never seen his mom so….determined? Aaron knew his mom like the back of his hand. She was shy and timid. She hates lying and will always forgive him know matter what he does. Aaron was truly grateful to have a mom like her. She was gentle with him even after seeing him in this form. And she didn't see as a monster but instead she saw him as her baby boy.

Though he hates being called a baby, he knows what she actually means and will only let her call him that. Arora was walking ahead of him when all of a sudden, he had a brilliant idea. Aaron got on all fours and trotted up behind her and nudged her with his nose and gestured for her to hop on his back. Arora wasn't expecting this but took his offer nicely. "Hey Mom, you're going to need to hold on tight!," Aaron said as he winked at her, "Why would I need to hang o-" Arora was cut off by how fast he started to run. All she could do was hold on to his fur for dear life. "YOU'RE GOING….WAY TO FAST!," Arora yelled almost having the wind knocked out of her. They made it to the local store fairly quick. And Aaron was full of adrenaline now! Arora just let go of him and just slid down the side of him. She was holding on, so tightly that a clump of his fur was stuck in her hands. "Woo! Did you see how fast I was going! I never knew running could be so exciting!," Aaron said as he let out a mighty victorious howl. He then looked over and saw that Arora had fallen off of him. He walked over to her and put out his paw so that she could grab it and get up. She brushed herself off and just sighed. "Hehe….I'm guessing I went a lil' bit to fast," he said with a big, sharp toothy grin. "You think?," Arora said putting a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "Come on let's just go in," she gestured.

 **[Time Skip]**

Meanwhile, Donna finally made it to her destination. Donna agreed to meet her son and husband at the local bar. And of course when she walked in the bar, the bartender motioned her to come to the back where V.I.P was. This specific bar and had rooms in the back for people who were in the High Class Society. Or if you didn't want people to hear your conversation. But you still couldn't get in unless you were a high class member or if your friend was a high class member. Donna followed the bartender all the way to the back of the corridor and turned right. Then the bartender left to get their drinks. "Ah, mother, you made it. How was your trip?," David said pleased to see his mother was safe. "It was…..ok," Donna said still frightened about what happened moments before she came here. Donna explained everything that had happened. Daniel noticed the sudden pause and just knew something was wrong. "Donna, are you all right? You know you can tell us anything. We're a team after all!," Daniel said proudly. "I don't know hun…..It just doesn't feel right doing this," Donna admitted. "Come now, you are starting to sound like that…damn girl Arora!," Daniel said as he took a puff of his cigar. "Excuse me!? Father! That is my wife your are talking about!," David said as he realized what Daniel had said. "Sorry son, but it's true! Couldn't you have married someone a little more normal," Daniel said with spite in his voice. Ok, now he was crossing the line. David and Donna both looked at Daniel in a disapproving manner. "Why are you acting this way, Daniel?," Donna said quietly, but David wasn't having it. "Ok first of all, if you don't like my wife than why are you acting so nice to her! And secondly how is she weird!? She is by far the nicest person that I have ever met. She actually loves me for me and not for my damn money! So explain to me, why you don't like her!," David yelled, while slamming his hands against the table. Now we all know where Aaron gets his temper from. Daniel said nothing. Donna had her arms crossed, she too wanted to hear her husband's response. He puffed out some smoke from his cigar and took a deep breath. "It's not like I don't like Arora. I will admit that she is wonderful and well mannered young lady. But I just don't get why she can still 'pretend' that Aaron is a regular boy! He is a werewolf for God's sake! And last I checked Werewolves are Monsters! They are man eating beasts who have no feelings towards others!," Daniel replied. "Keep your voice down! Their are other people here!" Donna interjected. David was furious now.

"My son is not a monster! How can you say that about him?," David protested. "I CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE HE ISN'T HUMAN ANYMORE!," Daniel raised his voice, rashly. Donna didn't know what to think or say. Technically it was all her fault for pushing his buttons. "Gentleman, please...Calm down, you don't have to fight. I take full responsibility for my actions. What I did was wrong," Donna said calmly, but David and Daniel didn't even hear a word she said. They were going at it like two wild animals. This was not how things were supposed to happen. But somehow now Daniel and David were pissed at each other, whilst crossing their arms and looking away. While Donna was just sitting there watching everything fall apart. How can I fix this? She thought.

 **[Meanwhile]**

Back with Arora and Aaron. There wasn't a whole lot of people in the store, mainly because it was 8:30pm and it was pretty dark out. So Arora gave Aaron a part of the list and told him to look for these specific items. He was still worried because, he wasn't exactly in his human form. So, it was a little weird for him. "Good luck!" Arora said whilst winking and putting her thumb up. She walked to the right and he went to the left. Aaron stretched because it was kind of a pain in his back from being on all fours. He still wasn't use to this, but hey, what can he do about it. "Ok, so we need milk, water, cold stuff aanndd," he trailed off. Then he realized that she is making him get all of the cold or heavy items. "You sly dog, mom, you sly dog," Aaron thought. But then, he felt something tugging on his tail. He looked up from the list and turned around to see a toddler lightly pulling on his tail. Aaron was scared! He didn't know what to do or say. So he just stood there. Saying nothing but then he heard the voice be of a highschooler probably a sophomore like him. "Kathy, don't do that!," the male said. He then grabbed the little girl and saw Aaron and proceeded to say, "Oh sorry about that, she just doesn't want to listen to me, hehe." Aaron was so puzzled that his mouth dropped. "Uhh….." was all that came out. Then the tall, muscular boy reached out his right hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hercules Mulligan. A sophomore at Wellston High School." "Wellston High? That's where I go," Aaron thought. Come on say something, anything!. "Uhh, Hi….Nice to meet you too," Aaron reached out his hand (paw?) but then remembered that he has claws and didn't know what to do after he had already reached his hand out. Hercules gladly shook his hand without hesitation. "Nice costume! Though, it's not Halloween yet? But I won't judge!" At this point Aaron was just shocked. He just stared blankly at the boy. "Well, it was nice meeting you! Sorry, but I have to go. See you around!," Herc said before he turned around and started to walk away with the toddler. But then Aaron called out to him and Herc stopped and turned around, "Yes?" "Ummm. I….My name is Aaron….Aaron Burr. And I also go to Wellston High," He said with a few pauses. Herc smiled and said that he hoped to see Aaron tomorrow then. Then he walked off while waving goodbye.


End file.
